A Lost Encounter
by garden-nomes
Summary: Random piece of fic that I wrote a while ago. No timeframe, completely AU, and very smutty. Read at your own risk. One-shot only!


**A/N: The title of this is a big misgiving, I'm afraid. I wrote this a few months ago and only just found it this morning while looking for my unposted multi-part fics. I'd pretty much forgotten it, hence the "lost" title. As said in the description, this is pure smut that was buried in a deep corner of my brain.**

**So, a giant Cigarette Warning™ for this, and if smut offends you, feel free to read something else, just don't complain to me because I might have fried your brain, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I just use the characters for my brain's own deviant purposes. All typos are the property of my iPod. **

* * *

"Sit."

The voice commanded her. A chill ran through her body as she quickly sat down in the single chair in the middle of the room.

"Good, you learn fast."

Her eyes stared at the feet in front of her, clad in black stilettos. She stifled a giggle. She knew better of it, even though she knew the owner of the feet was short, even in stilettos.

The feet turned, and the heels clicked over the tiled floor as the owner walked over to the bookshelf, flicking on the stereo. Soft piano music filled the room, delighting her ears.

She had heard the melody many a time before. But that didn't fail to send a shiver up her spine everytime it was played for her. She knew what it meant.

"Hands."

The voice had moved behind her, and electricity ran through her at it's huskiness. She straightened her back and moved her hands behind the back of the chair. She shut her eyes and felt her breath grow shallow, as her hands were tied behind the chair.

"Too tight?"

She shook her head slowly from side to side. She heard the heels move back in front of her. She hears one of them tapping a distinct rhythm on the tiles.

"Open." the voice commands, and she feels a warm hand take hold of her chin. She opens her eyes and stares into the brown eyes she has come to love and trust. They are smiling at her, with both calmness, and hidden lascivious intent.

"Allow me one look." the voice again commanded. She opened her mouth to say something, but a soft finger met her lips. "No. Don't speak." The finger almost burned her lips. Already, the desire to break free from the soft rope that bound her to the chair coursed through her.

"Look ahead." the eyes smiled at her, before walking behind her again. She fixed her focus on the Van Gogh print on the far wall. It was the last thing she saw, and the image was temporarily burned into her vision like a flashbulb had gone off, as darkness fell over her, the blindfold being secured in place behind her head.

"See anything?" the voice asked her, playfully. She shook her head. Despite the lighthearted tone to the voice, she knew better than to speak.

"Excellent."

The tune on the stereo had stopped, and she felt as though she could have heard a pin drop, it was so quiet.

"Foot."

She lifted her leg, holding her foot out. She felt her shoe being removed, and then heard it clatter to the floor.

"The other." the voice commanded softly, and she did the same. The shoe was removed, and hands were run over both of her feet, causing her to shiver slightly. Warm hands slid up one leg, encircling her skin. Her breathing became shorter, the further up towards her thigh the hands moved. They stopped at the top of her stockings, and slowly pushed her skirt up to her hips. The fingers trailed down one of her thighs, hooking into the top of the stocking and rolling it ever so slowly down her leg. She fought the urge to whimper, biting her bottom lip.

"Ah-ah. No biting." a thumb touched her lip, gently removing it from her teeth. The hands moved back to her other thigh, and repeated the unrolling of the stocking, much slower this time, knowing full well the effect it would have.

She was already feeling the wetness between her legs. She already knew how damp her knickers were.

Her leg was lifted, and soft, warm kisses trailed up her calf, to her knee, and partway up the top of her thigh. The action was again repeated on her other leg. Fingers traced patterns up her legs in unison. Her breathing was now permanently shallow, as the tension built higher with each movement.

When the hands reached her knees, they stopped. She could feel the burning heat of the skin against her own.

"Relax." the voice said, lower, huskier. Fingers skipped up the outsides of her legs and curled into the waistband of her knickers.

"Lift."

She lifted her hips and allowed the damp fabric to be peeled from her body, and her breath caught in her throat as she felt the agonisingly slow progression of her knickers being pulled from her body. She felt pressure at her knees and allowed her thighs to be moved apart.

She could feel and hear every soft kiss that made its way up her thighs. She felt the hands travel up her thighs to her hips, and felt herself being pulled forwards slightly. She gasped at the sudden movement. The hands gripped her tightly, letting her know to remain silent.

"Not yet." the voice commanded. She could feel the warm breath against her thigh, and she was thankful her knickers had already been removed, for they would now have been beyond soaked.

"Beautiful." the voice continued, in between kisses. "Sexy... Gorgeous… Irresistible…" the huskier tone in the voice turning her on, if that was possible at this point.

The kisses had become closer… and closer to her throbbing centre, and she felt frustration at not being able to each out. Not being able to grab her lover, or to see. It heightened the anticipation and made her really fucking horny.

"I'm all about experiments, me." the voice said, with a hint of a smile, and her lover plunged her head between her legs and slowly, deliberately ran the length of her tongue up her swollen clit.

"Jesus!" she gasped, as her lover started to flick her tongue back and forth against the swollen fleshy nub, causing her to groan loudly. Her wrists strained against the soft rope that held her in place, and pinpricks of colour flooded her blackened vision. Her back arched as pure pleasure bolted through her body, heightened by her inability to break free.

"Fuck…please…" she groaned, as her lover's tongue dipped inside her, tasting the source of her soaking wetness. Her breathing came in short bursts as the tongue slid back up to her clit and warm lips surrounded it, sucking it into a warm mouth. A loud cry left her throat as she shuddered, her orgasm violently slamming into her.

Her lover's tongue finally stopped moving, and she felt the chill of the room between her legs, and then moaned into her lover's lips as they crushed against her own, the taste of her own wetness flooding her senses, as she found herself being straddled. As they kissed, she felt her lover's hands roaming down her torso, up her sides, over her breasts… they then curled into the collar of her shirt, and slid down her front slightly, before her lover tore open the fabric, scattering buttons everywhere. Her kisses continued down her neck, across her collarbone, as warm hands pushed her bra upwards off her tits. Fingers reached for her nipples rolled them gently, before the lips kissed further south, and took one of the hardened nipples between them. She groaned as warm fingers slipped up between her thighs, and deftly slipped inside her soaking core.

"Oh, Christ!" she gasped, as the fingers began to fuck her, moving swiftly inside her. She heard her lover's chuckle, low in her throat, and felt electric pulses shoot straight between her legs. Her hips rocked towards her lover as she was fed this insistent pleasure, and it only made her want more.

Light flooded her vision as her lover pulled the blindfold from her eyes. "I want to watch you come." the voice intoned, as her eyes came into focus on the brown ones of her lover. She felt herself shudder as she focused on the almost black eyes in front of her, her lover's fingers edging her closer to ecstasy. Her lover raised an eyebrow and smirked, as she rubbed her thumb fast up against her clit.

"Oh fuck… I'm gonna…" the rest of her words were swallowed both by the intensity of her pleasure as it overwhelmed her, and by the name of her lover as it travelled up her throat, left her tongue and pushed its way loudly to echo off the walls. Her lover let her ride her wave of pleasure until it ebbed away, and then slid her fingers out of her. Before she knew it, warm soft lips were once more on her own. She kissed her hungrily, before leaning her forehead against her own.

"Please…untie me…" she pleaded, her voice sounding exhausted. Her lover nodded against her head and moved off her lap, and knelt behind her to untie the rope that held her in place. She groaned in discomfort as she moved her arms forward. Warm hands began gently rubbing her shoulders, easing the stiffness that remained there from being restrained.

"Come on." the voice commanded gently, pulling her up gently. Warm fingers linked with her own as she was led into the bedroom. Her lover disrobed and sat on one side of the bed.

"Get undressed."

She slowly shrugged off whatever remained of her shirt, and removed her bra. She slid out of her skirt as her lover pulled back the duvet.

"Get in." the voice commanded.

She moved over to her side of the bed and got in, and the duvet was pulled back over her naked body. Immediately her lover's arms embraced her, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"You ok?" her lover asked, concern creeping into her tone. Her eyes met the brown ones she had grown to love so much. She had no words, but nodded.

Neither spoke for a long time. Brown eyes simply stared into blue ones. It was almost as though the words weren't needed.

"Intense." she whispered, finally, as she blinked, feeling tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hey…" her lover said, resting her palm against her cheek.

"No, it's ok…" she smiled, "…it's just…so emotional. I'm ok. Just...overwhelmed." she assured her.

Her lover wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "Good."

She shut her eyes, letting the exhaustion take over ". "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Naomi. Always."

* * *

**A/N#2: Yep. Smoke 'em if you got 'em.**

**Reviews, comments... drop me a line!**

**(Still working on the next chapter of Serendipitous Freedom! It'll be up ASAP, I promise! :))**


End file.
